In the technology of process measurements and automation, density and/or viscosity of fluids is often measured using inline measuring devices, which, by means of a vibration-type measurement pickup inserted into the course of a fluid-conveying channel and traversed by the fluid during operation, and by means of a measuring and operating circuit connected thereto, effects reaction forces in the fluid, such as e.g. inertial forces corresponding with the density or frictional forces corresponding with the viscosity, etc., and produces, derived from these forces, a measurement signal representing the respective viscosity and/or density of the fluid. Such inline measuring devices having a vibration-type measurement pickup and their manner of operation are known per se to those skilled in the art and are described in detail e.g. in WO-A 03/095950, WO-A 03/095949, WO-A 03/076880, WO-A 02/37063, WO-A 01/33174, WO-A 00/57141, WO-A 99/39164, WO-A 98/07009, WO-A 95/16897, WO-A 88/03261, U.S. 2003/0208325, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,583, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,513, U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,393, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,519, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,609, U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,770, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,011, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,346, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,345, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,126, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,557, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,533, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,873, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,074, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,898, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,569, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,421, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,610, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,025, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,721, EP-A 1 281 938, EP-A 1 001 254 or EP-A 553 939.